Looking Back
by beebee-159
Summary: Ten years have passed and many things have changed...but what if...Hameron threeshot
1. Looking Back

You're bored…

You find yourself leaning against the wall opposite the door, you're eyes glued to it, your overactive brain creating scenarios of the hundred and one…hundred and two ways you could sneak out unnoticed.

You grew bored of observing the patrons in their expensive outfits and their significant others in those thoroughly picked gowns and over done hair-styles_…it's like you're stuck in the twilight zone…_your mind tells you and you wonder what on earth you're doing at a launch party, for a guy you don't even know.

"Hurry up…we're gonna be late…" she shouts from the front door.

You're standing in front of the mirror in your bedroom staring stupidly at your reflection dressed in a tuxedo; you've been doing that a lot lately…staring at that reflection…that man…you don't know him…you don't like him…but he's one of the first things you see when you wake up every morning.

"Greg…" she shouts again and you feel anger and repulse build up inside you, but you suck it up…you've learned to do that lately, suck it up…and walk away from the mirror.

You reach the hallway to find her thumping her foot against the hardwood floor of your apartment, one hand on her hip and the other on the doorknob, you stop and take her in: a black and small piece of smooth looking fabric, that's all she's wearing and much to your surprise it's enough to cover a portion of her chest and still have enough fabric left-over to make one of the shortest mini-skirts you've ever seen a 'decent' woman dress in your life; your eyes wander to her shoes, you used to like them…there used to be something about those high black stilettos that made you feel…ah…something…you don't anymore, because you know what it means when she wears them…and you don't like them anymore…much like you feel about her.

"You ready?" she asks exasperated, her dark curls falling over her shoulders and her piercing blue eyes burning into your skull.

"Remind me again…" you start, thumping your cane against the floor, just like she thumps her foot "…why I am going to a launch party for a book I have no intention of reading and by I guy I've never even met…" you ask clearly upset.

She frowns and takes a deep breath; "Because the guy is my baby brother and you are my boyfriend…" she snaps, before she stumps out the door and to her car.

You allow your eyes to scan the room lightly and find your 'girlfriend' or like you call her your 'fuck-friend', she's surrounded by five men, talking amicably with all of them, as they do their best to peek down her cleavage and eventually succeed and you find a small smirk tugging at your mouth as the thought: 'Maybe one of them will bite the bait, take her home with him and off of my hands' crosses your mind and for a moment you are hopeful…hopeful she'll forget she came with you and leave with someone else…hopeful you'll be able to spend one night away from her…away from what being with her means.

You take a sip of the watery scotch that's forgotten in your left hand and your eyes move back to the front door of the large room, the amber liquid is cold and a much needed relief from the unbearable heat that builds up inside you when you see her…

Long burgundy strapless dress, a long crack on the left side allowing a breathtaking glimpse of her long and perfect leg and strapped matching stilettos; the dress clings to her like a second skin, her discreet curves accentuated by the way the light of the room hits the silk of the dress and makes them look even more perfect than you ever thought possible; it's a simple dress, but you swear you've never seen anything like it.

Her hair is down, much like that night you'll never forget…the first night you ever really stopped and realised how truly beautiful she was…still is…; the tained curls covering most of her shoulders and collarbone and you find your fingers itching to brush them away and trace the pale and smooth looking skin of her of her clavicles and kiss the hollow of her throat…like you've always wanted to do before, but never had the courage to.

As you try to swallow past the lump in your throat, you look at her face, barely any make-up, maybe an eyeliner and a discreet shade of lipstick; looking into her eyes, you don't recognise them…they're different…there's no shine in them, they're hollow.

She's looking for someone, her expression is tired and bored, and much like yours must have been only seconds ago, before she came in.

Someone approaches her…and quicker than you ever thought humanly possible, her expression goes from thoroughly exhausted to forcefully excited, as an achingly forced smile spreads over her features and a man throws his arms around her waist, picks her up and effortlessly swirls her around in his arms, like a child that just got that bike he'd pinning for the whole year from Santa; it makes you sick that you can't do that…that you can be the one planting clumsy kisses on her cheeks and mouth, with your arms wrapped tight around the only woman you've ever truly loved and never had the courage to be with.

You feel a little better when you see her shoot him a warning glance and mouth the words 'Put me down', to which he obeys immediately_…idiot…_your mind mumbles quietly to yourself; she smoothes his tux and says something you can't understand, but whatever it is you like it, because his arms fall from around her and he stumps away from her looking disappointed, disappearing into the crowd and as she stared at his back and sighed tiredly, the forced smile vanished and all her exhaustion was suddenly evident.

You contemplate walking to her, but before you can make a decision you feel your body stiffen as her eyes fall on you all the wau across the room.

Her eyes are soft on you..._they always were_...your mins points out, not scalding hot like your 'pseudo-girlfriend's' and they make you feel comfortable and accepted instead of awkward and inadequate; you can feel your body relax slowly as she holds your eyes in that unbreakable lock that you know she missed just as much as you did.

Someone approaches her and she reluctantly breaks the lock and struggles to focus on the person in front of her; the forced smile is back and you lean back again and tilt your head just slightly, deep in concentration as you try to figure her out…something you never managed to do before…why would now be any different_…time, maybe…_your mind tells you; it _**has**_ been ten years since you've last seen each other.

The woman she's talking to has her back turned to you, but the hair colour, the type of outfit and stature reminds you of your 'pseudo-girlfriend' and you reason it must be another one of her sister's…the one's you'll hopefully make it through the night without meeting.

For a second you wonder what she's doing talking so amicably with one of the 'Three Wicked Whitches sisters', but you lose your train of thought when her eyes catch yours again, icy ocean blues meet warm lake greens, their pleading with yours, pleading for something to take her away from there, much like yours, but nothing comes… to either of you…

The idiot is back, his handing her a tall glass of champagne and you feel your stomach flip, when you catch a glimpse of his hand snaking around her waist and settling somewhere on her back…her lower-back; while you're trying to stop yourself from limping across the ball-room and rip his arms out for daring to touch her a hand settles on your forearm and you can see her eyes widening in surprise; "…come on, I want you to meet my brother…" the voice is cold and authoritive "…and I want to meet my future sister-in-law…" she added with that high-pitched tone that always makes you want to run…well limp away as fast as possible.

Your heart tightens when you realise where she's leading you to…she's leading you to her, the words '_future_ _sister-in-law_'are floating through your mind and making you sick, as you hope she'll change directions at anytime and lead you somewhere else…anywhere else.

But she doesn't and soon you're face to face; your eyes are locked together questioning each other, you can't ear a word that the other three people are saying and you're sure she can't either, because all you ear is the sound of your own heart pounding in your ears and you know that's all she ears too.

The hand is gone from your forearm, feeling like a tune as been lifted from your shoulders…you feel free, like if you wanted you could jump down from a skyscraper because you'd float your way back down to the ground...to her, to her awaiting arms…

But a second later the weight is back…it's heavier than ever, she placed her hand above your heart and you know she felt it's furious rhythm has it tries to beat its way out of your chest, because she tenses next to you, probably as she realizes why it's beating so hard…for who it's beating so hard…you know she knows, because it becomes too much for her and her hand drops form above your heart, but before you can feel free again, she's hugging your forearm again possessively, has if trying to send a message to the other woman…

And the other woman gets it, because her eyes fall to the ground and you feel lost…lost without that guiding light that always shone in her eyes…your guiding light, so you look away…down, up, to the side…it doesn't matter, anywhere is good. You ear voices again, they're faint so you focus and you're able to ear them clearly after a second…you wish you couldn't.

"Lisa…this is Allison…" the owner of the arm you wish to rip off aka The Idiot says cheerfully "…my wife-to-be…" he adds looking back at the 'wife-to-be' excitedly, you let your eyes move to her face and are relieved to find that she's not forcing a smile anymore…her face is solemn and unreadable, even for you.

"Dr. Cameron…" Lisa exclaims from your side, Cameron pushes a smile and nods discreetly.

"You know each other?" The Idiot asks stupidly, turning to face his 'wife-to-be'.

"Yes…" she mumbles shyly.

The Idiot smiles as realization hits him square in the face; "…right…when you worked at PPTH…I forgot…" he made a ridiculous face and looked at you "…and you must be the infamous Dr. House…" he said taking his arm from around Cameron_…finally…_and holding it up for you to shake his hand.

Lisa freezes, she knows you don't shake hands, but you surprise her, reaching out and shaking his, much smaller hand, purposefully hard…not letting him pull back…you know she sees what you're doing, you know everyone sees what you're doing, but you don't care.

"Greg's my boyfriend…" Lisa mumbles more to Cameron than to anyone else, quite childishly you should point out.

"It's nice to meet you Greg…" The Idiot mumbles, his face a little flushed and voice only slightly strained from the grip you have on his hand.

"It's House" you snap in your usual harsh tone, making Lisa wince next to you and an amused and honest smile creeps into Cameron's features, as you drop the now pale, lifeless and bloodless hand and return your hand to your side, your eyes locked on his hands as he rubs the right one attempting to make the blood flow return and take the terrible tingling feeling away from it.

One of the 'Three Wicked Whitches sisters' speaks, her voice is just as annoying as her Cuddy's and you wince; "…I thought she hadn't said 'yes' yet…" you look at her and can tell she's fighting a blush back and failing miserably.

"Not yet…" The Idiot said pulling her to him and nuzzling her neck sweetly_...God I wanna hit him…_you tell yourself in your mind "…but it's been seven years…it's about time we take the next step…" he said kissing her cheek "…right Allie…" you see her wincing slightly…you've never pegged her for a Allie, apparently you were right…

She inhales and is about to speak, but before any words come out a pager goes off and she immediately reaches into her purse and quiets it, as she reads the page, The idiot lowers his head and tries to speak quietly, but it's like the whole room was silent at that exact moment, because every word was clear for you to ear.

"I thought you said you weren't on call tonight…" he says through greeted teeth, as his hand grips her tiny forearm to get her attention and you can ear her hiss at the forcefulness of his touch.

"I'm not…" she replies looking up to meet his stare, her eyes have turned grey and cold as she speaks in a calm, hushed and gathered tone, though in her eyes there's a frenzy of emotions…surprise…awareness…embarrassment…shock…and pain…you note the last one and look down to see that he's still gripping her arm; "…but I do have a patient…" she says still looking at him; "…if you'll excuse me I have to make a quick call…" she directs at Lisa and the other woman_…I need to get out of here…_her eyes tell you and you nod slightly, only then does she leave.

You watch her retrieving back, as she disappears behind the big doors and into the lobby and you hear The Idiot say something like: "…she's running her own Diagnostics Department…her hours are crazy…" he explains mostly to himself, you think.

You fight the urge to follow her for as long as you can, until you break, look at Lisa beside you, your eyes meeting…really meeting for the first time in a very long time, she sighs and lets go of your arm and you limp away as fast as you can after her, without looking back, never looking back…you're tired of looking back.

TBC?

Reviews are more than welcome.

Lurve, BeeBee.


	2. Come home

You found her in the ladies room; walked in as quietly as you could you locked the door behind you, before leaning against it, while your eyes watch her every move.

Her hands are gripping the edge of the sink so hard that her knuckles are beyond white; her head is bowed down and you can't see her face, because her hair is like a steal curtain, hiding her face from you…hiding her feelings from you.

You soundlessly move to stand next to her, placing your cane over the sinks and she breaths in, her head lifting and your eyes meeting through the large mirror on the wall.

For the longest time you just look at each other and don't say a word. Until something catches your eyes and they fall onto the fresh bruise on her forearm; "…he hurt you…" you mumble in a low and soft tone, surprising her..and yourself, as you reach for her forearm and run your palm over the bruise, as if that simple touch could take it away…take everything away...all the time you wasted...all the mistakes you made...all the pain you put her through.

She doesn't pull back, instead her eyes flutter closed at the first real and intended touch between the two of you in so many years, and she whispers: "I bruise easily."

"Do you tell that to a lot of people…" you ask and her eyes snap open, as she pulls her arm back and tries to hide the bruise from you…from herself.

"He's not a violent guy…" she mumbles tiredly "…he's…he's jealous, that's all…" she offers reluctantly.

"He's an idiot…" you mumble, your eyes travelling over her small frame, she looks smaller…more fragile "…did he ever hit you?" you have to ask…you have to know.

She shakes her head; "…he doesn't hit…he..." she sighs before continuing "...pushes and pulls…but he doesn't hit…" it's a barely audible whisper.

"…that's hitting…" you say exasperatedly and yet your tone is still low and quiet_…how can she not see it_...

"…some things hurt more than a shove…" she states glaring at you through the mirror.

You wince and look away…she's right…you know it; "…I'm sorry…" the words escape you and you're relieved that they did.

"He's sorry too…" she counters.

"…he doesn't love you…" you say, your face turning and your eyes looking deep into hers, as they change into that beautiful emerald green you always got lost in.

"And you do?" she asks non-believingly.

You look down between your bodies to the floor...you're still fighting it...fighting her; "…I do…" she strains to hear you.

"…and you realised that tonight…ten years later…" her eyes are glistening with unshed tears, telling him that ten years ago that would have been enough...would have been.

"I've always known…" your voice is raspy and shaky, so unlike you, but then again you've been acting very unlike yourself since she left "…you deserved more…better…someone whole…"

Her eyes are flooded with tears now and you prepare yourself for their downfall; "…well, I never found him…" she whispers and blinks…two tears race down her face and you stop yourself from wiping them away, the feeling that she needs those tears to leave her at last sweeping through you in a large wave of understaning.

"Yes you did" you mumble watching they way her tears die as they crash against the pink flesh of her lips…you never thought the sight of a woman crying could be something so beautiful…yet painful "…he was just too much of an ass to keep you around…" you confess truthfully.

She sighs and smiles; "…you…" she asks and you give her your most honest smile, your hand finally moving to wipe the trails left by the lonely tears, you feel her lean into your touch and your smile grows at how easy it is for both of you to give into the urges you fought so hard to supress before; "…you have a beautiful smile…you should show it…" she tells you quietly, her eyes staring tenderly at you lips.

"…it's yours…" you confess "…I saved it for you…" your hand brushing the hair from her face, she's smiling now…finally she's smiling again…an honest smile…your smile "…just like that one…" you say as your callous thumb brushes her silky lips lightly "…its mine…" you say before you place a chaste kiss on her perfect lips and rest your forehead against hers, she sighs, her eyes remain closed, like she's afraid of opening them and finding herself alone in the ladies room…this nothing more than a hallucination...a bitter-sweet illusion.

"This was…is all I ever wanted…" she confesses and you pull back just enough to capture her lips again, this time it's not a chaste kiss, it's a hungry and longing kiss…containing over three years of yearning and ten more of repressed desire and endless denial.

_…you're lost…it's too late for you to go back…to pull back…_your mind tells you feeling the softness of her lips against yours and you think you're dreaming when her tongue trails your bottom lip seeking entrance, except in your dreams this is about the time when you wake up and find another woman lying next to you...the wrong woman.

Your lips part on their own and you swear you can't control your hands, as they are now gripping her hips tightly and pressing her backside against the sink behind her, while your body moves impossibly closer to hers, her warmth pulling you in, like a moth to a flame…you can't fight it…you refuse to fight it.

Your first kiss flashes in your mind and you can feel anger building up inside you, as you remember how she sweeped you off your feet, only to let you fall helplessly to the ground, when she pulled that needle out from her pocket.

Refusing to let that happen again you take her hands, which are at that moment moving achingly slowly down your chest and wrap her arms around your own neck, your hands locking on her backside and feeling her firm cheeks for the first time_...perfect..._a voite tells you, before you swiftly pick her up and set her down gently on the edge of the sink.

Your hands part her thighs and that crack on her dress alows it, revelling her thigh to you; you to move closer, trapping your hips between them as you move closer until she gasps into your mouth when she feels your longing length trapped between your bodies.

Her hands are cupping your cheeks, just like the first time you kissed, tilting your head to the side enough for her to have better access to your willing mouth, before her tongue moved in and grazed the roof of your mouth, making a deep groan escape your throat; your right hand moving gently up her exposed left leg, the soft skin under your palm making you wonder if that's what she feels like inside…silky…smooth…perfect; while your left moves up her side, until it reaches her right breast, she hums into your mouth as you take the perky breast in your palm and squeeze it gently.

"Come back…" you mumble into her mouth, the fruity taste of her sweeping through you and making you feel light-headed; "…leave him…leave him and come home with me…"the words that escape your lips don't shock you, what does shock you is the way your heart beats faster to the idea of you having a home together, it's not scary…it's natural…it feels natural...it's what you've wanted from the very beggining, even if you kept denying it to everyone else and even yourself.

"What about Cuddy?" she asks breathlessly, pulling back from your lips, her fingers laced in your hair, her eyes dark with lust and yet still soft and tender, as they catch yours.

Your left hand moves to brush the wild curls away from her face and your breath catches when you thing about what the consequences will be if you move any further across the line that's separated the two of you since day one; "…I can't go back…" you breathe out honestly…you can't…you're too far gone to go back…

She smiles shyly and kisses the tip of your nose; "…I can't either…" she mumbles before she presses her lips softly to yours, the innocent touch makes you feel like you're on the brink of insanity and you push to deepen the kiss, which she willingly complies to, sucking your tongue into her mouth and locking her hands at the back of your head pulling you closer...needing more from you...longing for all of you.

There's a knock on the door and you chose to ignore it and keep kissing her, but she pulls back and freezes when a muffled shout seeps through the thick door, which separates you from the world; "…Allie…open up…what's taking you so long…" The Idiot shouts and thumps against the door.

She looks up and sighs exasperatedly, her hands falling to her sides, before her forehead drops onto your shoulder; "…I hate my life…" she mumbles into your neck.

You kiss her jaw and rest your hands on her hips gently…reassuringly; "…leave him and come home with me…" your voice is low and tender.

Another shout; "…Allie…if you don't come out I'm gonna call security…"

"We can go out together…" you say as she lifts her head back up and looks at the door "…walk out and go home…"

She shakes her head slowly and takes a deep breath; "…I can't just leave without an explination…" she mumbles before her face turns and your eyes lock together again, the lust gone from them…only softness, caring and weariness "…and neither can you…" she says flattening her left palm on your chest, while her right hand reaches for your left one and holds it, as she's pressing her lips to yours, her hand gently pushs you back and she stands up straight, your lips still glued together.

"If he touches you…" you start, pulling back from her lips, but holding onto her right hand "…I'll kill him…" you say and mean it, you know you do, because you feel a fire start inside of you and a will to hurt him build up even more than before.

She cups your cheek, with her left hand and her thumb his soft while she brushes it over your swollen lips and she smiles softly; "No you won't…" she says and you frown deeply "…because we've lost enough time already, just think of the time we'd lose if you went to jail for such a stupid crime…" she mumbles smiling and you sigh in defeat.

She places one last kiss on your lips before she begins to walk away, her right hand gently moving on top of your left one as she walks to the door, before your hands would let go, you curled your fingers and hold onto the tip of hers tightly; "…You know where I keep your key…" you whisper returning her smile with one of your breathtaking ones, as you remember the night she used your spare key to walk into to your apartment and wake you up, remembering the feel of her warm breath on your cheek and her delicate hand on your back, while she said your name in a low and confident whisper.

TBC?

Please R&R...I love it...P

Lurve!


	3. I Got It

You walk into your apartment to find it as dark and quiet as it was when you left it the night before, when Wilson called and told you to rush to the hospital, because your patient was having a massive stroke…which wasn't something very interesting…except your patient was a fourteen year-old girl who your team was about to discharge, under the pretence that she was healthy_…well at least she was still in the hospital when she almost died…_you told yourself and your team when you got there.

You softly close your front door behind you and hook the handle of your cane on the doorframe of your living room and as you limp further into your living room something makes you stop and take a deep breath…it's a scent…a strange and yet so familiar scent…and you immediately cuss yourself for being so vulnerable, as your mind is flooded with the memory of her sweet and enthralling delicate scent.

…_you miss her…you're sweaty, smelly and miserable and you miss her…_a voice whispers from the back of your mind, causing you to want to hurt yourself phisically and you limp as fast as you can to your bathroom, where you take your clothes off and throw them in the hamper, before you get into your tub and turn the shower-head on, closing your eyes tiredly as the hot spray falls over and around you.

It's been two months since the launch party and she still hasn't shown up or even called to…you're not sure what you expect her to tell you…you just want something…you expect something…you need something.

As you lean against the cool wall of your tub, you go over the last two months of your life and the little ritual you've initiated ever since the night after the launch party:

Every night before you unlock your front door and get into your apartment, your left hand reaches up to the doorframe of your front door to feel for your spare key, while your right hand grips the handle of your cane so tight your fingers are numb from the lack of blood flow and your breath is held in expectation until your deft fingers land on the key and your heart sinks a little further in your chest at the thought that you'll be spending yet another night without her.

The rapidly cooling water cascading over your shoulders rips you from your thoughts of her…of what you wanted to do with her…say to her and you wince as the water goes from mildly warm to icy cold and you quickly turn the tap off and step out of the tub, you freeze as you catch your reflection in the mirror.

You look into your own eyes, they're cold and distant…and hurt, you look older, you feel older too_…damn you are older, you'll be sixty in two years…_your mind tells you and you gasp as you wonder where the last ten years went.

Shaking it off you reach for a fresh towel and wrap it carelessly around your waist, before you reach for a smaller one and move it through your hair as you limp out of your bathroom and to your bedroom…wanting nothing more than to just sink onto your bed and fall asleep so you can dream of her…

As you open the door to your bedroom…

…_that's funny I don't remember closing it when I left…_

…you see her and your heart stops…there curled up into a small ball in the centre of your bed sound asleep…

…_she came…_your mind tells you and your feet move of their own accord until you're standing by your bed staring down at her and trying to resist the urge to reach out, wake her and hold her tight to your body.

You watch her for what seems like forever; you watch the way her curls are splayed on your pillow and her hands curl into fists under her chin. Carefully your right hand moves to touch the curls that have haunted your dreams for so many years; they're soft and delicate under your callous fingertips and you smile as a voice whispers in the back of your mind_…she came…_

Your hand moves slowly and lightly down her exposed neck, up her sweater-clad shoulder and down her arm gently, enjoying the feel of her under your gentle touch; she stirs and instead of pulling back from her, you sit on the edge of your bed and your hand moves to flatten on the mattress in front of her stomach, leaving her 'trapped' between your arm and your body, as she rolls onto her back and reluctantly opens one eye to see who awoke her; "…it's okay…" you say quietly as a single emerald-green opens and falls on you "…it's real…" you say more to yourself than to her and she opens her other eye and smiles widely at you.

"…hey…" you whisper as your left hand moves to rest possessively over her flat stomach, while her right hand brushes your face gently, "…have you been here long?" you asked now resting the weight of your upper-body on your forearm at her left side, while your left thumb traces random patterns on her taut abdomen.

She nods and sinks further on your bed until you're at the same eye-level, before she carefully pulls your head down and places a ghost kiss on your starved lips; "…hey…" she whispers huskily against your lips before placing a slightly hungrier kiss against them; "…I've been here since four in the afternoon…" she said allowing her fingers to run through your hair, enjoying the way the now cool wetness in it felt against her warm skin, as your faces remained close to one anothers, the tips of your noses rubbing together gently "…I figured you had a case and wouldn't be back soon, so I ended up crashing in your bed…" she said breathing your freshly showered scent in and smiling as it filled her nostrils delightfully.

"Our bed…" you correct, kissing her chin sweetly, while she smiles contently at you "…why didn't you go to the hospital…" you asked nudging her nose with yours tenderly.

"Cuddy" was her only reply "…I'm not sure she would have liked to see me there…" she added looking seriously into your eyes "…it's her turf…" she added playfully.

You chuckle and kiss her deeply; "…and I'm your turf…" you mumble pulling back and smiling at her, as your left hand tangles into her hair; "…what took you so long?" you have to know…

She smiled sadly and pulled you back gently, until she was sitting up, sighing deeply she moved to grip the hem of her sweater and carefully pulled it up and over her head, holding her breath as she did so.

Your eyes widened as they fell on the large yellow-purple-black-bluish bruise on her torso, just below her bra-covered chest and you can't help but to reach out and lightly run your fingertips over the wide bruise; "…I was going to wait…" she paused and took a deep and shaky breath "…until it healed, but…but I couldn't…I had to see you…" she said shyly, carefully wrapping her arms around herself to hide the bruise from you.

You sigh pulling her arms away and tracing her side gently, before moving closer to her and holding her tightly, all too aware of her bruised torso, to your still moist chest from the shower you just took; her delicate arms fly around your shoulders and she desperately presses herself against you, burying her face into the crook of your neck and sighing deeply; "...you shouldn't have waited…not even a second before coming to me…" you mumble into her eucalyptus scented curls.

"…I didn't want you to know…" she sighed tiredly into the bare skin of your shoulder, her warm breaths feel fresh on your broad moist shoulder "…I didn't want you to see me like this…" she confessed un-wrapping her arms from around you and folding them between your bodies in a protective manner, resting her forearms against your taut chest.

You kiss her forehead gently; "…you're safe now…" you tell her surely as you wrap your arms tighter around her "…he can't touch you anymore…you're here now…you're safe…" you say more to yourself than to her, soothing your overactive mind as it formulates a list of all the things you want to do to the idiot who hurt her like this.

She sighs and pulls back just enough for her mouth to find yours in a longing and wanting kiss. As her lips, first move against yours with a softness you can't remember ever experiencing in your life, before they push harder and her tongue moves tentatively into your mouth and brushes against yours sending a jolt down your spine, that makes your groin come alive almost immediately.

You kiss for a long moment, until both pull back breathless, struggling to bring a decent amount of air to you aching lungs; "…I was starting to think you weren't coming…" you confess and immediately blame it on the oxygen depravation.

She kisses your chin, your cheeks and finally places a chaste kiss on your lips; "…never…" she breathes into your lips and they instantly curve into a real smile as your callous fingertips trace the silky skin of her back upwards until they reach her shoulder blades and gently tug her forward and into to you, forcing you lips to meet once more.

This time you kiss her fiercely and before you know it your fingers have unclasped her bra and she's dragging the straps off her gorgeous shoulders and tossing it aside, before lying back on the mattress, taking you with her, as your lips remain locked together and you find yourself lying half on top of her lithe, warm body, with her perky breasts crushed against your muscled chest and her taut stomach pressed against yours, never forgetting of the broad bruise that masks her chest in dark and ugly tones; while your bottom half lies heavily on the bed next to her jean-clad legs.

As you, albeit, carefully move to lie between her slightly parted legs, you can't help but pull away immediately and look worriedly down at her, as she releases a low hiss the minute your upper-body rests slightly more heavily on hers; "…it's okay…" she says cupping the back of your neck gently, carefully pulling you back to lie on top of her smaller body, after recovering from the initial discomfort of the additional weight "…I'm okay now…" she says reassuringly, kissing you softly.

You pull back reluctantly; "…we don't have to this now…" you whisper sincerely, your eyes locked together, her gentle greens mixing with your intense blues and giving both of you a clear window to one another's souls.

She smiles deeply at you, the kind of smile you rarely ever saw her give anyone, the one that makes the ever apparent dimples on her cheeks obvious to everyone's expectant eyes…your expectant eyes; her eyes seem to have lit up with that smile, they're brighter and you feel lost in them…until she sighs and the smile lessens; "…we've wasted too long…" she murmurs quietly.

You shake your head and kiss her sweetly; "…none of that matters now..." your tone is soft and reassuring "…we've got the rest of our lives…" you say surely smiling widely at her.

She sighs contently and wraps her slender arms around your shoulders, as her fingers lace into your hair and the light pressure of her fingertips on your scalp feels like pure heaven; "...say that again…" she whispers, before her delicate lips brush your cheek softly.

"We…have…the rest…of our…not so long…probably not so happy…but surely…filled with great sex…and a lot…I mean a LOT…of screaming…" you say in between tender kisses to her sweet lips, lingering after the last part and deepening the kiss ever so slightly as you settle more comfortably on top of her and feel her legs wrapping around your hips, tentatively pulling them harder against hers.

The feel of her tongue sliding into your mouth is almost too much for you and you force yourself to pull back and stop before it's too late, instead of complying and enjoying the feel of it against yours as it teases and elicits yours to play along; "Greg…" she whispers as you do, it's a sigh…she doesn't want you to stop.

"…most of the screaming will probably have nothing to do with sex…" you mumble nervously, ignoring her complaint, while trying to steady your rapid heartbeat and regain control of your breathing "…it'll be about not putting my clothes in the hamper…or…leaving the cane lying around…or--"

"It's okay Greg…" she says reassuringly as she felt you shift carefully on top of her trying not to crush her; "…it doesn't hurt anymore…" she mumbles softly "…you're not going to hurt me…" her tone is soft but sure and before you can argue she's slowly rolling you onto your back and now she's straddling your waist "…happy now…" she murmurs against your lips.

You hum in agreement and lift your head until your lips are meeting once again, the softness of her lips, making your blood rush south and your pulse speed out of control. As your hands move instantly to her hips, encouraging her to move above you, which she does willingly, her hips grinding purposefully against yours in the most amazing way.; her hands are smoothing over your chest, pressing down gently and as your kiss deepened, they start making their way up to cup your face tenderly.

"…how in the hell did we not do this before…" you mumbled into her lips as you break apart for some much needed air, your hands travelling up her sides gently, as to not hurt her and brushing her curls away from her face, to find her smiling widely at you.

"It's…your…fault…" she said between the most delicious kisses to your neck and clavicles "I…tried…you know I did…" she said sitting back and looking down intently into your eyes.

You nod, sitting up straight so that she's straddling your lap; "…I know…" you say as your right hand brushes a stray curl and tucks it behind her ear tenderly "…I was an idiot…" he said kissing her left cheek softly "…I'm sorry, Allison…" you mumble kissing her right cheek too; "…tell me you forgive me, Angel…" you plea with her softly, looking into her amazing eyes.

She smiles reassuringly; "…there's nothing to forgive, Greg…" she says honestly "…like you said…none of that matters now...we're here…" she says smiling widely at you "…in your bedroom…" she pauses and you stop her as she's about to continue.

"Our bedroom…" you correct her with a smile that matches hers, as her hands move through your short brown-greyish hair and her fingers massage your scalp soothingly.

"Our bedroom…" she re-phrases "…our bed…" she said waggling her brows, much like you do and it amuses you, because she looks sexy doing it "…and all that is in the past…" she said pressing her lips to yours reassuringly "…and I can't wait for the great sex…and the screaming…" she said grinning sexily at you.

You grinned back and closed the small gap between the two, your lips meeting in a slow and sweet kiss, both of you in no rush to take it to the next level or end it any time soon.

For the longest time, you just kissed, your hands moving over her exposed torso and exploring every inch of her fantastically soft skin and occasionally moving through her hair, mussing her soft curls and making her look even more sexy than before; while her hands laced through your short and greying hair, massaging your scalp gently and occasionally pulling and pushing at it whenever your tongue hit a sensitive spot or your hands moved up to cup her small, round and perfect breasts, making her moan softly into your mouth.

As your mouth leaves her lips and trails a slow and tentative trail down her delicate neck, her hands moved to her fly and she begins to unbutton it, but you swat her hands away and replace them with your own, making quick work of it and tugging the pants and panties down her hips, encouraging her to un-straddle you and remove them the rest of the way, before she returned to her position, straddling your lap, the only remaining barrier between you, the towel wrapped tightly around your waist.

"I love you" she whispers in your ear and you swear you can feel your heart expand at her words, as a feeling of pure happiness surges through your old and weary body; your hands tighten around her hips, pulling her closer to you and your eyes connected, as her hands moved to unwrap the towel from around you, exposing your hard length to her "…mine…" she purrs when her eyes return to yours.

She smiles widely at you and you smirk smugly; "…yours…" you whisper back before she moves over you and finally takes you into her tight and welcoming warmth, as the two of you moan at the new and most anticipated feeling of finally being joined as one.

She tries to move, but your hands hold her firmly in place, as your mouths meet in a loving kiss and her hands move back to your head, holding it closer to hers, willing you to deepen the kiss, which you do gladly, invading her mouth with your longing tongue and running over the length of hers, making her shiver on top of you and pull back slightly to breathe out your name: 'Greg…' it's a barely audible whisper, a plea…a heartfelt plea; "…I've always loved you, Allison…" you whisper and she sighs, a smile on her beautiful lips; your hands loosen their hold on her hips and very slowly she begins to move over you, as her lips find yours once again and you kiss gently…the rhythm of your kiss mimicking the gentle rhythm of your hips as you move in sync and revel on the way your bodies seem to fit into one another's so perfectly.

She feels so perfect, so good…so right, the way her hands feel as they roam the expanse of your back, her nails scrapping gently over your skin, causing you to groan into her mouth.

Your hands are running carefully up her sides and around her back, pulling her fragile body closer to yours, making her whimper when her breasts crush against your chest, almost instantly her touch becomes more demanding, as her nails start to dig into the sensitive skin of your back and her pace slightly accelerates.

You want to give her what she wants and so you hold her carefully to your body and gently turn your bodies around until she's lying on her back and you're lying carefully over her, holding the weight of your upper body with your forearms as your hips remain glued together and you set a more satisfying rhythm, by which she rewards you with those amazing humming/moaning sounds that make you go insane.

Her legs wrap themselves around your hips, her feet locking at the base of your spine, while her arms wrap around your broad shoulders, bringing you closer and holding you tighter to her, as she moans out your name, this time in a hoarse louder tone, which only results in fuelling you further, as your pace picks up and she starts mumbling out the most primitive monosyllables: 'Oh'; 'Oh God'; 'More'; 'Fuck'; 'Please' and the occasional 'Greg'.

Soon her delicate body is curving up against yours and her eyes are screwed shut, as you feel her silky walls start tightening around your swollen length and her heels press down on your lower-back, holding you deeper inside her. Your right arm slides around her; your hand locking at her lower-back and holding her hips up against yours, as you keep thrusting into her, enjoying the way she feels as she climaxes around you.

You finally stop holding back when her hands move to your shoulders and her nails dig into the skin there, making you hiss against her neck and give into the way she keeps pulling you in deeper and deeper with each thrust; her name escapes your lips as you feel your balls tighten and your hot seed spill into her delicious warmth, until you're drained and empty, contented and happy.

You're lying on top of her and in all honesty…you don't want to move, she feels so good under you…around you, that all you want is to stay like that and so you place your forearms on the mattress beside her head, hoping that will take some of your weight off of her, while you bury your face in the crook of her neck and kiss her there gently, smiling when she sighed contently and wrapped her arms tightly around you, letting you know she didn't want you to move either.

"Wow…" she breathes out after a long pause, while both of you struggled to stabilise your rapid heartbeats and shallow puffs of air; her right hand is moving through your hair in a strangely familiar and comforting way, as her left one traces down your spine and smoothes over the small of your back, before moving back up with the lightest touch you've ever felt.

"Wow?!?" you ask feigning outrage into her neck.

She chuckles and the vibrations make you want her all over again; "…you were right when you said the sex would be great…" she mumbles, nibbling softly on your earlobe.

You grin; "…and that was only the beginning…" you say sucking intently on her neck "…just wait until you move in and I wake you in the middle of the night, for a climb up the highest peak in America, Mount Gregory…" you mumble propping yourself up on your forearms and waggling your brows at her.

She smiles widely at you; "…move in…" she asks furrowing her brow and placing her hands on your chest between both your bodies.

You nod and kiss her sweetly, before rolling off of her and lying on your side, placing your right leg on top of both of hers and smoothing your hand over her taut stomach; "…yap…" you say into the side of her neck, pulling the covers over your bodies and feeling her snuggle closer to you "…tomorrow I'm calling Wilson and we're getting your things and bringing them here…to our home…" you say contently.

She smiles; "…you don't have to call Wilson…" she mumbles sleepily.

"Why not?" you ask curiously.

"Because everything I have is in my hotel room…and it's nothing but clothes…" she says simply and hurries to explain when you give her a quizzical look "…I left…I just packed my clothes and left…" she said calmly "…and I honestly don't care…I don't care that everything I own is there…with him…" she said turning in your arms, to face you and wrapping her left leg around your hips, while her left hand trailed gently up and down your spine, as you wrapped your arms around her and held her closer to your body.

You smile and kiss her lips gently; "Why don't you?" you ask, even though you have a pretty good idea of what she meant by that, but still you want to ear her say it.

She grins at you; "…because I'm here…" she says quietly "…he can keep everything…except for the one thing he wants…because I'm yours…I always have been…" she says smiling widely at you.

"I love you…" you say simply…it's all you can say, it's all you want to say…over and over and over again to make up for the times you wanted to say it, but never did.

"I love you too…" she says and kisses you deeply.

Soon you pull back and settle into each others arms, sleep doesn't take long to take you both away and the last thought that crossed your mind before you gave in was_…it took a while…but I got what I've always wanted…_and with that you drifted into a comfortable and pleasant slumber, with the only woman you've ever truly loved in your arms.

The End


End file.
